Love Effort
by lit by twilight
Summary: AU ::RyuujixNoa:: Noa and Ryuuji have normal, teen lives at Domino High. Noa has a huge crush on Ryuuji, and thinks about him day and night. Ryuuji doesn't even know Noa's name. Noa's goal make him like me.


Love = Effort  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: Sakura Kaiba doesn't own any Yuugiou, or anything relating to Kazuki Takahashi. It's really sad. ;.;  
  
~*~  
  
Noa shifted in his seat uncomfortably, attempting to pay attention to the teacher. Sadly, these lectures didn't tend to be too interesting. He yawned lightly, covering his mouth and blinking before setting his head on the table. He was near the middle of the room, so the teacher could never see him behind the other students in his row. It gave him the ability to sleep in class. He stared down at his paper with a small blush. Poor teacher. What did he think when he got Noa's assignments in? Probably that he was a stalker. Yes, now he was a stalker AND the kid who always falls asleep in class. It didn't mean he wasn't smart, it just meant he didn't get enough sleep. He covered his paper with another sheet. He could still see the little hearts through it though. The hearts that held: "Ryuuji".  
  
The aqua haired boy lifted his head as the bell woke him from his little daydream. It seemed that immediately at break, the preppies swarmed over Ryuuji in a frantic, scary preppy sort of way. Noa just glared at them from a distance. It wasn't fair.... He suddenly had an image of himself in the female school uniform, with a strange draft, cheering "O-to-gi!". It disturbed him, and he decided after that, that staying male and far away from them was probably best for his health. He blushed to himself. At least, if he were one of the preppies, Ryuuji would know he was there. The Otogi fangirl thing still frightened him, though.  
  
He watched as Ryuuji performed his little dice tricks for some sort of acknowledgment from the Preppies. He pouted, and went back to his work, scribbling frantically to make himself look busy. He wished he could be over there, and not look out of place around the stupid cheerleader things. After the bell had rung, it was back to class, and back to glancing at Ryuuji every 5 seconds. Before he, himself noticed, Noa had fallen asleep on his desk.   
  
***  
  
He awoke with a start to someone's hand on his shoulder, rocking him lightly. He looked up, to find himself staring into deep emerald eyes. He almost jumped in fright. 'Ryuuji!' He thought to himself. The black haired boy smiled, before speaking.  
  
"The bell rang, you know." He said. "Oh, and this fell off your desk." Ryuuji added with a slight smirk, handing Noa his homework sheet. The sheet. With Ryuuji's name on it. Well, all over it. Noa blushed furiously, standing up and bowing to Ryuuji curtly.   
  
"A-Arigatou," Noa stammered nervously. Ryuuji laughed, before turning around and heading out the door. Before leaving, he smiled.   
  
"Your kanji. For my name, is better than my own."  
  
And then he left.  
  
***  
  
Noa just shook his head continually on his walk home. Why wasn't Ryuuji worried? And why did he have to look so damned sexy? Great, now Noa couldn't get to bed again. Because Ryuuji acknowledged his existence. 'He complimented my kanji.' Noa reminded himself with a happy smile, as he shook it off and pushed the door to the Kaiba mansion open to step inside. Almost immediately, Mokuba leeched himself to Noa's waist and refused to let go with a loud cry of "NIISAMA!!". Noa gasped, before looking down and patting Mokuba's head.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked the younger. The little ebony haired boy shot into a frenzy of sentences, each so fast that Noa barely caught them. He just nodded and acted like he understood, before going upstairs to attempt to do makeup homework for the rest of the night. He set his bag down by his desk and pulled out his homework.   
  
Unfortunately, he kept hearing Ryuuji's voice in his head. So soft and smooth…like chocolate. He shook his head quickly, regaining consciousness. God, that boy could get him off topic easily. Noa stared at his Geometry book. He shoved it over and stared down at the Ryuuji covered page. He blushed, and looked towards his book bag. Finally, he just decided to give up. He threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to get undressed or under the covers. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyways, so it was pointless. Soon, he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." He muttered. It was Mokuba. Mokuba smiled to Noa, who was staring blankly at his ceiling.   
  
"Troubles?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"You haven't slept in days."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. He walked over to the bed and stared down at the forlorn teen with a confused look. Noa continued to stare at the ceiling. "What's bothering you?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I'm not telling." Noa tried immaturely. Mokuba smiled.  
  
"You have a crush, don't you!"  
  
Noa glared at the ceiling. Damn children and their unexplainable intuition over these things. "Hn."  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"So you DO have a crush!" He clapped his hands together, hair flying behind him at the motion.  
  
"Ass you." Noa muttered, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Now tell me who it is before I start singing uncontrollably."   
  
The blue haired boy's eyes widened.  
  
"God no."  
  
*** 


End file.
